Everlasting Love
by Pradius
Summary: Minori and Aiko must return back to Kirigakure with Itachi. Yet this was thier homeland and where they were banished from. When Minori sees a childhood crush, will she fall out of love with her current crush? Also, will Aiko admit her love for Itachi?
1. Mission

Hell yeah. I'm back. xD But I never really was gone. Does anyone here know who I am? Whatever.

I do not own Naruto. I do own Minori. Aiko belongs to xXNarutoGurlXx.

"Minori, we're leaving for Kirigakure tomorrow."

"But-"

"We're leaving tomorrow."

"...Hai, Itachi-san."

I turned to leave Itachi-san's room, trying my hardest not to look worried. But how could I? Kiri was where I used to live, and where I murdered all those people. The first person I wanted dead was long gone, I killed him in the chunnin exams. But, one person was still alive. There was one person I had to kill.

I noticed Kisame walking down the hall of the house. I glared at him, yet he smirked, his ugly eyes flashing at the metal bands around my neck, wrists and ankles. Itachi-san had learned hot to use his chakra to use these as shackles. He put them on me himself. One bad move, and I would be suffering punishment. I remember how Itachi-san had whipped me, instead of using his sharigan.

Throwing open the door, I stepped outside, the cool air blowing into my face. It was relaxing.

Itachi-san wasn't as cruel as he seemed. He let me have my own garden and gave me the money to care for it.

My koi swam in little streams that ran under bridges, through rocks and into little waterfalls. I had a hard time keeping Kisame from eating them, though. But whenever a fish went missing, I told Itachi-san and he scolded Kisame. Itachi-san took good care of me.

I took off my sandals and fishnet socks, and stepped into the cool water. The koi swam around my ankles, and I laughed. Following it upwards, I pushed aside some bamboo.

There before me lay a hot spring. I took off my clothes and slipped in, not worrying about perverts who would peek in, because I had set up traps all around. I sighed and slid in deeper, letting the steamy water relax me. And with everything going on, I needed the relaxation.

"Wah!" I woke up, about an hour later. I looked at my fingers, all pruned up.

"You'll get a cold if you fall asleep in the water."

I half jumped up, and held out a kunai, only to find my friend Aiko sitting next to me. Her purple hair floated on the water. Her clothes- a black shirt connected to a shirt by fishnet- were laying next to my clothes. "You baka. How could I get a COLD in a HOT spring?"

Aiko pondered my statement and laughed. "You got me. So, have you heard about our latest trip?" She asked, and I sighed.

"Yeah. Back to our home village, where we were banished. I for my killing spree-and the killing of mizukage- and your for your 'relationship' with Itachi-san." I had only stated what we knew of each other. We didn't share many things, like our reasons for doing what we did.

"Don't remind me." Aiko sighed, and I groaned.

"So. Have you told Itachi-san about your little crush on him?" I smirked. She wouldn't admit it, but I knew. I knew who she was in love with, but she had no idea who I was in love with. But-

"And have you told Kisame about your sexual lust towards him?" I moaned and playfully splashed her. "You know who I love! And it's not Kisame."

She shook her head. "No, you haven't told me. And I want to know." I wagged my finger at her. "In time." I laughed, and she splashed water at me. "But when?"

I shrugged, and looked up into the sky. "You'll know when we see him again." She shook her head, and I continued to stare at the sky, thinking of the one person who could save me.

"Don't you ever take those off?" Aiko asked, indicating my bindings. Yet for some reason, she was staring at my seal, the one that bound the Furaki inside me, the ten tail.

"You know Itachi doesn't trust me." I sighed sadly.

"That's because you give him reasons not to. You have to be completely loyal to him."

"Even when we go back to Kiri?"

"Even when we got back to Kiri."

I put my hand over my eyes. "Doesn't sound like fun."

"It isn't supposed to be."

I guess I should of known that my life wouldn't be fun ever since I learned that the Furaki was inside me. But, I was naive. Life for the vessel of a demon would never be fun.

So? How did you like it? It was just the beginning, but it will pick up, I promise! Usually I end my stories with a cliffie, but... I hop you enjoyed it. Please review! And thanks for xXNarutoGurlXx for letting me use Aiko!


	2. Kirigakure

Second chapter! And for everyone who doesn't know about Aiko's past, read u Not Just Another Rainy Day /u by xXNarutoGurlXx. It'll make things a whole lot clearer. Thank you!

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I do own Minori and Kai. Aiko belongs to xXNarutoGurlXx.

oooooooooo

I yawned and stretched my arms. Looking to the futon next to me, I saw Aiko was sill sleeping. I pulled the blankets off and stood up.

In the kitchen I stood in front of my bowl of cereal, yawning. I was wearing nothing more than my nightdress, which was blue. I sat at the table, and started eating my cereal as Itachi walked in.

"Ready for today?" He asked, and I grunted. Mornings... were not my thing.

"We don't have to go, do we?" I asked, with a pitiful look on my face. I didn't want to go at all, but if Itachi said so then we had to. Itachi smirked.

"Of course. We have a mission." He got a glass of water and left the room.

"You're trying to steal my man, aren't you?" I let my head fall back to see Aiko with her hands on her hips, obviously irritated at me. Oh, she was so very protective of Itachi. So possessive.

"What if I am?" I asked, and she gaped at me in shock, losing her voice. Then it returned, only so she could use it to yell at me.

"So that's why you wouldn't tell me who you love! It's-" Yet she was cut off abruptly with a rather wet washcloth thrown in her face. I laughed, and she whipped it off to glare at me.

"No, baka. I was simply talking to him. Kuso, you're so uptight about that! Why don't you go and write 'Aiko's property' on his forehead?" I smirked. "You act as if he is." I chuckled, and she continued to glare, yet I didn't let that get to me.

"Well... Um... We should get ready to leave!" She stated, and stomped back to our room. I chuckled, and ate the rest of my cereal.

oooooooooo

"Come on, Minori! Weren't you bragging about your speed earlier?" Aiko laughed back at me, as I struggled to keep up. Kisame and Itachi had the lead, Aiko was in the middle and I had the rear. We had set out for Kirigakure, all of us in our Akatsuki dress. We had our hitai-ates with scratch marks showing that we were exiled, and clouded capes. I was afraid of going, because of who we would see. But it wasn't like I had to be worried about people seeing us, because we were all wearing straw hats.

Suddenly I saw Aiko trip, and then she fell down. I was going to speed up to catch her, but Itachi beat me to it. I saw her turn a bright red.

Aiko's POV

I was laughing at the fact that Minori was lagging behind so much, because she had bragged earlier that she was as fast as Rock Lee. But then I hit a branch, and fell down.

My leg hit hard, and Itachi slowed down to help me up. "Are you okay?" He asked, and I blushed a deep red. "Yeah... I think." I tried to stand up, but I collapsed.

"I'll carry you." He picked me up, and instead of carrying me on his back he carried me bridal style. I blushed even deeper, but looked up to see that Itachi wasn't blushing at all. It seemed that it would be a while before I could admit to him how I truly feel.

Soon a small village came into view, and I bit my tongue. Here we were, returning to the place where Itachi and I had first met... And where I was shunned. That village was none other than Kirigakure, where both Minori and I were exiled.

ooooooooo

Minori's POV

"We'll meet back here at dark. For now, you can do whatever you want. Aiko, Minori, careful who you interact with. They might recognize you." Itachi stated, and warned us about getting caught.

"Itachi-san, you know I was little when I left." I said, and remembered how he had saved me. "Oh, and Arigato for taking care of me." Aiko then grabbed my arm and half dragged me away.

"Hai, Itachi-san! We'll stay out of trouble!" She said, happily, and almost pulled my arm out of its socket as she dragged me out of the clearing into a place filled with fallen trees and moss. A bird called in the distance, and I smiled at the serenity. But I was pulled out of it was Aiko shook me.

"Itachi saved you! Why didn't you tell me!" She demanded, shaking me by my shoulders.

"Hai, Itachi-SAN saved me. And I didn't tell you because I knew you would get jealous!" And, as I had guessed, she was very jealous.

Aiko fumed, mad at me. "So. What happened?"

I reminisced, and blushed a bit. "Well..." Aiko sighed.

"Whatever. Tell me later. Come on, we should get going." Aiko lept through the trees as I thought about what had happened all those years ago.

oooooooooo

"See you later!" I said cheerfully, and Aiko waved back.

I headed down a street, attracting many stares. The only people who didn't pay attention to me were the children, who were playing tag and tossing balls around.

I followed a familiar route until I came at a house. It was overgrown with weeds, giving it a haunted look.

"You know, that house is haunted. A couple of years ago a little girl killed a whole bunch of people, including the mizukage. No one knows why, but some people think it's because the girl has a demon inside her. I knew her. She was kind of weird, but nice anyway.

I whirled around to see a boy looking about my age. He had brown hair with a little ponytail, and misty gray eyes. His skin was fair, and her was wearing a chunnin jacket with a black t-shirt with fishnet sleeves, and black pants. His hitai-ate had navy cloth that matched his sandals.

"Who are you?" I snapped, gripping a kunai. He held up his hands defensively.

"I'm Kai." He said, and I gaped at him, dumbstruck. Kai... I knew Kai. He was the same person I had a crush on when I was little.

Suddenly, it looked like the trip would get more complicated.

oooooooooo

Sorry for not having much involving Aiko in this! Next chapter I'll involve lots! Half the chapter!


	3. Shock

Sorry about this chapter being late! Heh... I hope you can forgive me! I was working on this all day, trying to get it in on time. Or rather, late. -sweatdrop- And I did this chapter in third person, because to makes more sense.

Anyway, I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, but I do own Sasuke and Naruto's ass. xD I'm joking. I do own Minori and Kai, but Aiko belongs to xXNarutoGurlXx. And you know what? Disclaimers are boring. xD

oooooooooo

Aiko was walking through the village, dodging glances of people who were staring at her. She noticed a beef bun stand, and then realized how hungry she was. She bought a couple, and began to eat one.

"Would you care to share?" Asked a familiar voice, and Aiko relaxed.

"Of course, Itachi-san." Itachi reached around her and grabbed a bun. Aiko half closed her eyes, and leaned back closer to him. "So, what us this mission of yours?"

"We must spy on the son of the mizukage. I still have to learn his name." Itachi explained, and Aiko turned around to Itachi, scooting back so she didn't spill the beef buns.

"Can we do anything else? She asked, and Itachi looked at her strangely.

"Like what?"

"Um, well, how about..." Aiko started to blush and shook her head. "It's nothing!" She said, and Itachi smirked.

"Whatever you say. By the way, I saw a nice restaurant. Would you like to eat there with me?" Itachi asked, and continued to eat his beef bun as Aiko blushed.

'He's asking me out! Itachi-san is asking ME out! I know what Minori would say to me... 'Go say yes! This is a once in a lifetime chance!'' Aiko smiled a bit, and nodded. "I'd love to.

Aiko thought she was delusional after that. Itachi actually looked excited!

"After we report back, we can go." Itachi instructed and Aiko nodded happily.

"Okay!" She said, smiling widely.

"See you then." Itachi nodded in goodbye, and walked away. Aiko waved enthusiastically. Se shoveled the beef buns in her mouth, then pumped her fist in the air.

"You go girl!" She yelled, but paid no attention to the people who stared at her. "Awesome, Aiko! You got a date!"

oooooooooo

Minori donned an air of cool, and put the kunai back. "I'm Mino- Minoko! Yes, I'm Minoko." She smiled, using a fake name in case he knew the name of her younger self.

"Nice to meet you, Minoko. Are you from around here?" Minori shook her head. "Then I'll show you around!" Kai grabbed her hand and pulled her through the town, to places she knew perfectly.

oooooooooo

Minori was staring at the soup in front of has, as Kai was chatting happily.

"I'm glad I met you, Minori. Not many new people come to Kiri who would actually talk to me. And by the way, what were you doing infront of the house?" Kai looked at her curiously.

"I was simply... Observing the house."She looked out the window of the restaurant. The voices of other people mingled together and in the background she heard the sound of a knife hitting a cutting board. It was a fairly small restaurant, but in a cozy way.

But then Minori snapped back to reality as she saw that it was dark outside. "I'm sorry, Kai, but I have to go." Minori stood up quickly. "Thank you for the meal!"

'Wait, Minoko was what Kai would of said, but Minori had already dashed out.

"He's going to kill me!" She hissed under her breath, running as fast as she possible could. The people beside her were no more than a blur. She ran faster, until she was the wall that surrounded Kiri. In a single, fluid motion she cleared the wall. Falling with a soft thump on the other side of the wall, she made her way to the clearing.

Itachi, Kisame and Aiko were staring at her expectantly.

"Minori, where have you been?" Itachi asked impatiently. Minori opened her mouth to speak, but Itachi cut her off. "Never mind. As I was saying, we have a job to spy on the son of the mizukage. We have yet to learn his name. Once the mission is complete, we will kill him." No one was surprised. Anytime they spied on someone, they had to kill them in the end. "Also, we will continue to meet here after dark every night. Now, the meeting is over." Minori nodded.

"See you later. I have a couple more places I'd like to visit." Minori waved them off, and leapt away through the trees.

"Come on, Aiko." Itachi darted off with Aiko behind, leaving Kisame all alone.

oooooooooo

"So, Itachi. Were you telling the truth when you said you didn't know the name of the boy we're following? And I know when you're lying." Aiko asked, looking at him over the candle in the middle of the table. The candle was inside a red glass dome. It wasn't as if the place was poor. The light was simply darker to give it a more intimate setting.

Itachi saw he was cornered and sighed. "Well, yes. I was lying. I wanted to give everyone another day to do whatever they wanted."

"So." Aiko leaned closer to him. "What's his name?"

Itachi was silent for a while, until he spoke. "Kai. Mitso Kai."

oooooooooo

Minori was walking down the street, all alone. Since it was dark, not many people were out. Vendors had closed down their stalls, and mothers were tucking their children into bed. The moon was almost full, adding light to the paper lanterns bobbing along the sides of the street. It was peaceful, simply because of the lack of people. But still very lonely.

Minori felt as though she was being followed but paid no attention to it. As soon as she joined the Akatsuki, she became more paranoid. But she'd always been paranoid, ever since the day she was exiled.

"You've changed, Minori," Said a voice from behind her. Minori whipped her head around, but as soon as she did, she gasped. Her voice caught in her throat, and the hair on the back of her neck stood up. It felt as though someone had put ice cubes down the back of he shirt, with how much she was shaking. But she mustn't have been that cold, because she managed to choke out one word.

"Sasuke..." She breathed.

oooooooooo

So, how did everyone like it? Not just one cliffie, but two! And this chapter was a lot longer than normal...


	4. Love is Hard

Sorry about the late chapter! But just for you, I have two chapters! So even though this one is late, you'll still get your daily amount of chapters. And xXNarutoGurlXx is writing another fanfiction. It's the prequel to this and the sequel to her other fiction. And I hope you don't mind me continuing the story from third person. It just works better that way.

I own the characters you do not know. Aiko belongs to xXNarutoGurlXx.

oooooooooo

"What a weird name." Aiko scoffed. "So, do who have any idea where he is right now?"

Itachi shook his head. "I know what he looks like. So if I was to see him, I would know."

"Oh." Aiko looked outside, to the darkness that seemed to shroud the town.

oooooooooo

"Minori, how are-" yet with a loud crack, Sasuke was staring to the side, stunned at being slapped by his old friend.

"How dare you!" She hissed at him, obviously angered. "You think that after all these years you can just waltz up and think everything will be fine?" Sasuke turned his head back to Minori, who then grabbed his collar and raised Sasuke from the ground a bit. "Well, you have another thing coming!"

"You know you could never beat me." Sasuke said, and Minori dropped him, only to burrow her face into his chest.

"We all miss you, Sasuke. Why did you leave us? You were strong enough, and still are." She asked, removing her face from his shirt, and looked up at him.

"To escape the fan girls." Sasuke smirked, and Minori laughed. "It's good to see you again, Sasuke."

oooooooooo

"A fairly good-looking waitress set down the food, and walked back to the kitchen. Aiko started to eat her Soboro.

"Why don't we just go to the mizukage's house?" Aiko suggested. "He does live with his dad, right?" Itachi shook his head. "His father wanted to make sure his son wouldn't be open for attacks. So, he put Kai into a place where no one could find him. And I don't know where that is."

Aiko knitted her eyebrows, thinking of other options. "Maybe Minori already met him. Who knows?" Aiko chuckled. "With how social she is, if they met then they'd be dating by tomorrow." She sighed. 'I wish I had people skills like Minori. Then maybe I could tell Itachi-san how I feel.'

Yet unknown to Aiko, Itachi had a reason for keeping his emotions a secret. It was the reason why Aiko had died once, and he didn't want that to happen again. He had thought that by being cold to her, she'd forget about him. Yet his plan didn't go as hoped.

"That's what I'm worried about. I don't want Minori getting close to anyone." Itachi looked deep in thought.

"Don't worry, Itachi-san." Aiko assured, with a concerned look on her face. "Minori could get laid in a day, but she's careful." Aiko was fine talking about her friend, but she'd much rather change the subject. Lucky for her, she was good at that. "But what about you? Can we trust YOU?"

Itachi smirked and chuckled. "Yes, you can. I'm taken, though."

Aiko felt as though someone had told her that the world was ending. Itachi... Taken? By who?

"Who is it?" Aiko asked in a distressed voice. Itachi looked away, and is Aiko was not mistaken, blushing. "It's Minori, isn't it?" Aiko stood up abruptly, causing her chair to skid and multiple people to stare. "Well... Fine then!" Aiko whirled around, and stormed out of the restaurant, leaving Itachi both stunned and with the bill.

oooooooooo

"This is where I used to live." Minori pointed to the house she was looking at earlier. When looked at closely, it looked more like a mansion. "Come on, I'll show you the inside." She grabbed Sasuke's hand, and dragged him inside.

Furniture was still upturned, and strange brown stains covered the floor and walls. Sasuke was very unnerved by it, and Minori was obviously trying her hardest to ignore it.

"Here's the kitchen. Minori pointed to a room with various knives scattered across the floor, rusted with age.

"What's that room?" Asked Sasuke, pointing to a room down the hall. Next to it was a door lock, that looked like it was used a lot.

Minori's eyes grew wide, and she began to shiver. "Please... Don't make me go in there." Obviously haunting and melancholy memories surrounded that room.

Sasuke continued to stare at the room, until he noticed how afraid Minori was. "Come on, Minori. Can you show me your room?"

Minori nodded, as if in a trance. "Yes... I can. I'm a good girl... A very good girl." She turned around, and headed down the opposite hall. After multiple twists and turns, she stopped in front of a door. It wasn't anything special. When she opened the door, a spider skittered across the floor. Minori paid no attention to it. She walked inside, and immediately went to a dresser.

"I was a good girl." She began to put on jewelry, and Sasuke watched her. "But not always. When I was, daddy gave me nice things." She went to a sliding wall and opened it, to show it was a closet. She pulled out a black kimono, with roses imprinted on the right side. "This was the kimono I wore to the last birthday I had in this house. It's a bit big, though."

"And I'm sure you looked beautiful in it." It seemed like that comment was enough to snap Minori out of her trance like state. She blushed a deep shade of red, yet covered it up with the kimono.

"Thank you..." Minori hid her face in the closet, as she put the kimono back.

So both Aiko AND Minori were having trouble in their love life.

oooooooooo

So, how did you like the chapter? And when Minori hugged Sasuke, it wasn't a loving hug. Whenever Minori is happy, or feels like she needs to comfort someone, she hugs them.

Remember to review!


	5. Complications

O.O Dude.

I own nothing except this really cool Roy key chain I clip on all my clothes... And Minori. Aiko belongs to xXNarutoGurlXx.

oooooooooo

"Minori." Minori rolled over in her sleep, mumbling. "Minori."

"Yeah?" Minori opened her eyes to see Aiko, with a concerned look on her face. "Come on, Aiko. I'm eighteen! I need my sleep." Minori pushed Aiko away with her finger as she sat up.

"Minori, are you and Itachi-san... Well... Having an affair?" Minori nearly choked on her saliva, then burst out laughing.

"Who gave you that idea?" Minori asked, still gasping for air. "Don't tell me it was Itachi-san. You really have to loosen up." Minori looked at Aiko's silk lavender pajamas. "And you need a new wardrobe."

Aiko paid no attention to the wardrobe comment. "Well, when Itachi-san and I went out for dinner, he wouldn't tell me who I loved! And I thought he was simply doing that to not hurt my feelings."

Minori gasped and clapped her hands together. "You went on a date with Itachi-san? Oh, little Aiko is growing up!" Aiko blushed, and Minori laughed. "And would you happen to know the name of the son of the mizukage?"

Aiko nodded. "Mitso Kai, or something like that. What a weird name, right?"

Minori pursed her lips, with a thoughtful look on her face. "Damn."

"What?" Aiko asked curiously.

"I think I've already met up with him." Minori groaned. "And I have another date with him with him today!"

Aiko grabbed Minori's hand. "Come on. We have to go tell Itachi-san." Minori shook her hand out of Aiko's.

"Don't you see? This could be the perfect chance! I could get him to trust me, then bam! Kill him!" Minori pondered her plan for a moment. "And since he thinks my name is Minoko, there shouldn't be any problems." Minori looked at a clock on a wall. "Speaking of which, I have to get ready!"

oooooooooo

Aiko was walking in the village next to Itachi. After Minori had rushed off to her date, Aiko had taken a walk, only to find Itachi along the way. She had decided to wear her normal clothes, because it was safe.

"Itachi-san-" but Aiko tripped, getting caught by Itachi.

"You're very clumsy, Aiko."

"And you're very lecherous, Itachi-san." Itachi had caught Aiko, but held on to her longer than needed. He let her go, and Aiko stepped back, blushing.

"So, I suppose this means you've forgiven me?" Itachi had the faintest trace of hopefulness in his voice.

Aiko looked surprised then smiled. "Yeah." She laughed, and Itachi chuckled.

"So, Aiko. Have you heard of a club called Insomniac?" Aiko shook her head. "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go with me." Aiko blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Sure! So, are we going tonight?" Itachi nodded. "Okay, then." Aiko was almost jumping around with joy. Another date! It seemed as though Kirigakure had some sort of effect on Itachi. Aiko made a mental note to come more often.

oooooooooo

Minori was laying back, soft grass cradling her. The sound of water splashing on a shore lulled her.

"Minori, there's a nightclub called Insomniac I'd like to come with me to." Minori looked over to Kai, who was sitting next to her. Minori was wearing her normal clothes, excluding her scratched out Kiri hitai-ate. Instead, she wore her Konoha one.

"Sounds like fun." Minori smiled to herself. Yet another chance to be the life of the party. And maybe get Sasuke to notice her.

oooooooooo

"Minori, how do I look?" Aiko spun around, wearing jeans, black sandals and a lavender tank top.

Minori, who was still getting ready, sat on a chair with nothing more than a towel wrapped around her. Her still wet black hair fell down to her back, her bangs framing her face. Her crimson eyes looked back at her through the mirror, scanning her pale porcelain skin. Two crimson slashes went down from her eyes.

Minori spun around in her chair, looking Aiko up and down. "Aiko, you better be glad I went shopping today and bought you something." Holding her towel as she stood up, she pulled a box out from the closet and set it on the bed. She pulled a dress out of the box. It wasn't fancy; it was strapless, lavender, and ended above Aiko's knees. Minori also pulled out two high heels.

Aiko gaped, then laughed nervously. "No. You can't seriously expect me to wear that."

Minori's eyes flashed mischievously. "Oh, come on. You have to look dangerous and sexy for Itachi-san!" Minori sighed. "But you're way too modest to wear what I got mysealf." Minori went back to the dresser and brushed her hair.

"What do you mean, 'too modest'? Minori!" Aiko crossed her arms over her chest, but when Minori started to blow dry her hair, she realized she couldn't win. "Fine. I'll wear it."

oooooooooo

Minori and Aiko were in the lobby of the inn, and Aiko was looking at the papers posted on a bulletin board.

Minori had multiple whistles and catcalls directed at her, just as many as Aiko. It was mainly because of her outfit, which was all black leather. She wore high heels and long leather pants. Her jacket had long sleeves, yet a low neckline. It ended above her belly. The zipper was an inch or two above the actual end of the jacket, which spilt in two under the zipper line.

"Hey, Minori! Look at this! There's a festival coming up in two weeks! It's the Star Dragon festival... Supposedly there's a constellation you can only see every ten years, and it's really important to the people of Kirigakure."

"Maybe we can all go." Minori suggested. Aiko nodded happily, obviously excited about having another date with Itachi.

oooooooooo

Aiko showed the bouncer her ID, and he nodded. "Go in." Returning the ID card to Aiko, the bouncer took the next person's card as Aiko ran in towards Minori.

"Have you found him yet?" Minori asked, and Aiko shook her head.

They continued to look around the club for their dates. Minori was looking for Sasuke more than Kai, and Aiko for Itachi.

Little did they know, this dance would change their life.

oooooooooo

So, how was it? You know you liked it. x3

So review! And review and review... xD


End file.
